onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 246
Chapter 246 is titled "Satori, Priest of the Wandering Forest". Cover Page Color Spread: Usopp, Luffy, Nami and Chopper resting in a swamp. Usopp finds a big rock though a bird is just ready to drop a rock on Usopp's head, Luffy meditates with a sleeping cat over his head, Nami sitting back in a Gondola and enjoy the ride, while Chopper being the Gondolier. Short Summary Luffy and the others choose to go through the Trial of Balls which results in them falling from a great height straight into the Forest of Illusion. There, they encounter surprise cloud balls and are introduced to Satori, one of the Priests of Skypiea. Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp are easily taken out by Satori who uses an impact dial and Mantra. Then Satori reveals that if they need to get out of the forest, they will have to beat him, the chances of which are only 10%. Long Summary The four priests of God discuss the Class 2 crime the Straw Hat Pirates committed, and prepare for their punishment. As Luffy, Sanji and Usopp sail along the milky road, they arrive at a point where their route splits between four doors leading to a respective trial, each one bearing a name: Orb, String, Iron and Swamp. Luffy, casually suggests the trial of Orb, and the other two agree. As they enter the door, they go through a dark and long corridor. Luffy jokes about them picking the wrong door, and when they finally reach the exit, they start falling. Believing they have fallen off Sky Island, the three panic, but they land on what seems to be a continuation of the milky road, which leads them into a forest filled with various sized cloud orbs. As the three of them continue sailing, they get attacked by a giant snake, but Luffy sends it flying. Shortly afterwards, a large white orb blocks their path; when Sanji attempts to remove it by kicking it, the orb explodes in their faces. Suddenly, a voice is heard, explaining that these clouds are called "surprise orbs", and no one can predict what will appear from inside them. A man appears, and introduces himself as Satori, one of Enel's priests. Sanji asks him if the rest of the crew are alright; he replies that he doesn't know, but even if they manage to escape custody, they would still end up dead. When Luffy tries to attack him, Satori predicts the attack and avoids it, before striking Luffy in the face with an impact dial attached to his palm. Sanji attacks him as well, but his moves are predicted by the pries again, by a power called Mantra. Usopp tries to fight, but gets beaten up as well. Satori sends the boat, the Straw Hats' only means of reaching the sacrificial altar, sailing along the milky road. He then goes on to explain the trial of orb, stating that it has a survival rate of 10%. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji begin to fight Satori in the Ordeal of Balls. *In the Ordeal of Balls, the survival chance is 10%. *Mantra is introduced. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 246 de:Mayoi no Mori no Shinkan Satori it:Capitolo 246 Category:Volume 26